


to glory; to filth

by raffinit



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: "Gonna fuck you full of my cum," he whispers to her, nipping at her ear. She moans when the hard ridge of his cock grinds between her asscheeks. "Knot you and pump my seed into you until your belly's filled with it."“Yeah,” she pants breathlessly, tilting her hips against him.“Knot your cunt,” he breathes into her ear. “Or maybe, mm, maybe your ass.”She makes a sound she’s not sure she’s ever made before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Co-written by Anonymous

\----

They’re just off a run with Gas Town when she corners him in the far end of the new Rig’s hangar. A run-in with unruly Buzzards has left her thrumming with adrenaline; blood singing under her skin and pussy soaking through the linen of her small clothes.

Max grunts in surprise when she presses him into the divot of the wall, an alcove hidden from sight. He melts into the kiss eagerly, the smell of her wetness and sweat and adrenaline-sweet skin filling his nose in dizzying whirls. 

"Gonna get us caught," he mumbles against her mouth, swallowing a moan when the warm pressure of Furiosa's flesh hand squeezes against the growing bulge of his erection. His hands reach for her, fingers sinking into skin and pressing there hard to bruise; her hips, her thighs, the length of her spine. 

Furiosa hums, licks into his mouth for the taste of his growl on his tongue. "Won't get caught if you stay quiet." When she pulls back, there’s a hungry, wicked gleam in her eyes, and Max feels his cock twitching impatiently in his pants.

He spins them easily, a veteran of this dance they do every time they find a new secret pathway to christen; his mouth latches onto the curve of her neck and he sucks hard, pulling a strangled little moan from Furiosa as she lets herself be pressed into the wall by the bulk of him. Her hands scrabble against the leather of his jacket, tugging and pulling, and Max ruts his hips against her hard, the ridge seam of his pants rubbing maddeningly into the damp heat of her pussy, and Furiosa made a trembling little sigh. 

“Pussy’s dripping,” he rumbles approvingly, licks along the pulseline of her neck, lets his teeth clamp down briefly before he fumbles a hand between them to tug at her pants. “Feel your slick all over already, mmn.” He moves them again, pulls himself away from Furiosa for a painstaking moment to turn her against the wall, pressing her face flush against it as he kicks her legs further apart, fits himself against her with a hard grunt.

"Gonna fuck you full of my cum," he whispers to her, nipping at her ear. She moans when the hard ridge of his cock grinds between her asscheeks. "Knot you and pump my seed into you until your belly's filled with it."

“Yeah,” she pants breathlessly, tilting her hips against him. 

“Knot your cunt,” he breathes into her ear. “Or maybe, mm, maybe your ass.”

She makes a sound she’s not sure she’s ever made before.

“Yeah?” she can hear his grin.

Furiosa hisses into the stone, a reverberating keen travelling through her as he grinds his hips idly against her in a circle, hands tugging and shoving at her pants.

“Not here,” she manages. He rumbles impatiently, shoving his hand down her pants, cupping her ass. Letting his fingers trace from her dripping cunt to between her cheeks. “I know—” she gasps sharply at what his finger is doing, the slow little circles, “I know a—a place. Not far.”

“Mmm. Lead the way.” 

It’s only a few corridors away, and they’re thankfully empty as they stumble together, pausing every so often to kiss, for him to grind his hips against her, for her to trail to a halt as he insinuates his slicked fingertip into her asshole while they’re walking. 

The room hasn’t been used in a long time, not since Joe. Nobody would think to come down here. 

Max makes a pleased noise as he takes in the space, closes the door behind them, and pushes her up against the wall. 

He pulls at her pants until they’re halfway down to her knees. Like this, she’s trapped against him with nowhere to run; not without the risk of tripping, and when she feels him press forward into her dripping cunt, Furiosa’s mind goes blank. 

The blunt head of his cock swipes over her folds for a long moment, the slick, filthy sound of his shaft gliding over her dripping cunt putting a rush of heat in her chest as he gets his cock wet enough, messy as he pulls his hips back, growl deep in his chest as he grinds against her ass. He rubs and thrusts, swiveling his hips over the tight muscle and soft skin, panting mouth peppering kisses along her back and shoulders as Furiosa gasps and wriggles and presses her hips back into his grinding cock. 

Her knees tremble, and then he pulls her away from the wall, hips still flush with hers, and bends her over the bench.

“Hmm?” he asks.  _ Okay? _

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” she moans, draping herself over the bench, not having to pay attention to staying on her feet anymore. 

“Show me,” he urges her, and Furiosa leans forward more, presses her hips back and flexes them open, offering her upturned ass and slippery pink cunt to him. His hands knead and palm at the pale globes of her ass, thumbs working to spread her cheeks open as he rubs his cock against her, smearing pre-cum and slick against her hole. 

“Mm,” he rumbles, smirking when he sees a fresh sheen of wetness appear between her legs. “You like this. Want my cock in your ass, mm?”

Furiosa’s breath hitches, and she nods, humming quietly when she feels the sticky drip of pre-cum over her clenching ass. “Stop fucking teasing,” she tells him, but Max makes an indulgent sound, fingers kneading over her ass as he pulls her cheeks further apart.

“Do you?” he asks, nearly conversational now as his fingers dip down to swipe over her leaking cunt, broad fingers rolling over the sensitive skin around her entrance before pulling back up to run over her ass, slick his fingers over his cock. Furiosa arches her head back and hisses at him, nearly breathless from the way his cock rests heavily between her ass cheeks, tempting her. 

“Get inside me,” she grits at him, and she shifts her weight on her boots, catches the edge of his covered toes with a heel. “I want your cock in my ass.”

Max groans in his throat, a harsh, possessive sound as he begins to press his cock against her hole, just slow, firm pressure. She gasps for breath, blowing out slow, deliberate breaths, the pain-pressure of it riding the edge of too much and not nearly enough. And then suddenly her clenching muscles relax, welcoming him into the hot tightness of her body, and the head of his cock slides in, Max’s groan echoing in the room together with hers. 

He presses himself over her with a breathless sound, forehead leaned against the blades of her shoulders as his hands slip down between her thighs, holding her open and letting his fingers glide over her clit as he begins to thrust, a little deeper each time, until she can feel his knot press up against her. Pumps his hips harder, pressing his cock into her ass in reaching, heavy strokes. 

Furiosa’s panting against the bench, metal hand nearly cutting into the solid wood as he begins to thrust harder, heavy strokes, his hips slapping into her, and she bites down on the skin of her flesh hand to keep from screaming. 

“Fuck,” she groans, trembling, and Max murmurs something of the like, mouth open and wet against her neck as he latches onto the remnants of her brand, sucking on her skin brutally as he pumps and rocks his hips in meticulous circles, grinding and sliding his cock into her. It’s a tight fit, her walls squeezing around him nearly too tight, and he eases her through it, sliding in and pulling nearly all the way out, each thrust met with the wanton keen in her throat when he moves too far away from her. 

“Slow,” he mumbles, each drag of his cock outwards followed by a shaking jolt of Furiosa’s legs. He keeps his fingers firm on her clit, rubbing in slow circles and gathering the slick on them as she relaxes, lets his cock in deeper inside of her without the almost imperceptible tense of pain. 

He fucks into her like that until she’s nearly boneless from two orgasms on just his fingers, and each time he stops, gathering the sticky wetness from her cunt to drip over his shaft. She’s pushing back onto his cock now, whining deep in her throat. 

“Easy,” he whispers, hands steady on her hips as she presses back, the stuttering moan that comes from her throat when the slowly swelling press of his knot slips to her entrance. 

She grinds back impatiently, back and neck arches enticingly, breath ragged and panting now as she claws at the bench and braces herself. “Want it in,” she moans, nearly dizzy with need. “F-fuck it in me.”

The bare line of her neck presented to him - the tight, clenching heat of her walls around his shaft, he can’t help himself. Max growls at he lays himself over her, weight pressing down and one arm banded around her waist to keep her steady as he ruts against clenching ass until he feels his knot beginning to grow. He presses in firmer now, teeth scraping lightly over her skin as Furiosa shivers, pushing herself back onto his knot as he pins her to the bench, her muffled squeaking sounds as his knot opens and opens and opens her - 

Her legs give out when the knot pops in, the tremor shaking her down from the tips of her toes up into the roots of her hair. She collapses onto the bench, choking on a breathless sob as she feels her cunt gushing wetness at the feeling, the fullness of his swollen knot pulsing hot and eager inside her, and not even fully swollen yet. 

When he leans over her to breath a kiss on her slack mouth, her eyes are glazed and soft; dazed as she stares into space, a mixture of bliss and need on her face. His hand slips from her slick clit to her cheek, cupping her jaw gently as he nuzzles the side of her face, planting warm, soothing kisses over her cheekbones, her brow, her eyes as he grinds into her. Her thighs are trembling against him almost uncontrollably, jerking every time he thrusts, and he slips his free hand up to her breasts, slipping under the woven material to rub a straining nipple with the callused pad of his thumb. 

“Gonna cum inside you,” he whispers to her, hips moving in grinding, maddening strokes, pressing his knot into the place inside her that has Furiosa’s eyes threatening to roll back. “Fuck you full of my cum.”

Furiosa shudders against him, chokes on his name when his knot snugs it tight inside her - nearly too tight to be comfortable, but his cock is throbbing inside her, the strong pulse of pre-cum slicking inside her as he begins to rumble in his chest the mating growl of an alpha. His thrusts are short and jerking now, barely moving, rocking against her on the bench as he presses his face into the sweat-slick curve of her neck and breathes in the scent of her. 

His balls are tightening, aching and heavy with cum to fill her; his instincts urge him to bite down, keep her pliant and soft under him as he breeds her, and Max lets his teeth clamp down over the brand of her neck. Furiosa shudders against him violently, body going limp under him as he holds her to the bench by his teeth, growls verging that of a fresh V8 as he feels her ass spasm against his knot, squeezing tight and then releasing. 

He releases inside her with hot, endless pulses of cum, the pressure of his knot sitting inside her as he fills her belly has Furiosa squirming on the bench, whining in her throat at way he worries the skin of her neck with his teeth.

He gently cups his hand around her throat, only just enough pressure to keep her head from hanging down, and she sighs, surrendering into his hands, to his touch, to the heavy pressure of his cock inside of her, to the feeling of being filled with his seed. 

“Feel that?” he murmurs against her neck, as his knot pulses heavily inside her. “Gonna give you an ass full of cum. Want ya to—to keep it all inside of you.”

Furiosa makes incoherent little noises, breathless and out of her head,  _ out of her mind _ , with the intensity of this. She’s vaguely, distantly glad he put her on the bench, because her limbs are limp and trembling, and it’s a good thing she’s not required to stay upright. 

She feels a warm pressure in the cradle of her hips, her belly beginning to swell slightly as his cum pumps into her still. The knot is tied inside her, rubbing heavily against sensitive nerves, and every pulse of his knot makes her whimper and twitch. 

Max slumps heavily against her, over her back.

“Fuck,” he sighs against her spine. “Your ass takes my cock so well. Look at you, spread open on my knot…” his hand strokes from her breasts to her belly, and he notices the slight swell there, groans deep and low as he caresses it. “So full… pumped you so full of my cum…”

The pressure of their bodies against the bench has her squirming, a whimper low in the back of her throat as she feels a slow dribble of it escape from where he’s tied firmly to her. Her belly is pressed nearly flushed to the bench,groaning quietly every time Max shifts above her, and Furiosa feels him press the knot in firmer. He makes a sound on his tongue, reaching down to smear the sticky trail of cum over her skin. 

“Gonna have to keep it all inside,” he purrs at her. “Everyone’ll know if you make a mess. Let them...mmn, see you dripping my cum from your ass, gushing it, mm.”

She shivers, glad she’s at least wearing trousers and not a loose tunic down to her knees, as she sometimes does, these days. At least with her leathers, nobody will see. Probably. She still squirms with a shameful mix of excitement and dread at the idea of walking to their quarters with this large load of his seed inside of her, one clench away from spilling his cum all down her thighs.

He sighs and relaxes on top of her, petting her gently, fingers moving idly over her skin as they both rest and wait for him to untie. His hands tease and coax her into another round of slow, rippling orgasms; punctuated by the soft pressure of his lips just by the edges of her mouth, the taste of herself on his fingers as she sucks them clean when he offers them. The feeling of cum filling her belly up almost too full, his knot shrinking slower than usual under such tight pressure.

She fades out for a while, drifting tiredly until she feels him shift. He stands upright, his weight off of her, and kneads her asscheeks. 

“Better be ready,” he murmurs. “Don’t want to spill any.”

She makes breathless little noises as he begins to pull out, his knot pressuring her from the inside, and he slowly rocks his hips from side to side until suddenly, slickly, his knot slips out of her.

“That’s it,” he murmurs, not pulling out further. His hand is stroking soothingly down her spine. “Clench down on my cock.” 

She groans weakly as she tries, the muscle having been so stretched that it takes a moment to find back the control. When she does, he slowly pulls out further, until the head pops out with a slick sound. 

Her ass, her thighs, everything feels slick with cum, his and her own, but she hopes she’s not leaking. 

“Mmm,” Max rumbles, satisfied. “Look so good carrying my seed.”

He trails one hand over the slick skin of her ass, uses the other to help her upright onto trembling, coltish legs. She sways into him, and he chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. His hands trail down idly to cup her belly, petting it almost fondly as he spans one large hand over the expanse of it, the feral alpha part of his brain sparking at the thought of his omega’s belly filled up with his seed. It’s not overly prominent, but with Furiosa’s body being made of firm muscle and skin and barely anything in between, the curve is enough for his cock to twitch again against her as he helps pull up her pants. 

“C’mon,” he says, guiding her into motion. She stumbles a little, legs still not cooperating. “To quarters.”

He’s already thinking about it, guiding her onto their bed, sprawled out on her front. His omega all glassy eyed and limp with pleasure as he stretches out over her… 

He wraps an arm around her and guides her out of the room, hoping they don’t meet anybody on the way who is going to wonder at her odd behaviour. 

Furiosa makes tiny noises at each step, trying to concentrate on clenching, on not letting his seed spill out of her ass. Any more than it already has, because she can feel the slick mess of cum between her asscheeks, between her thighs. It feels like an endless walk and she is barely aware of their progress until Max is suddenly opening a door and they are finally, mercifully, in her quarters. 

He kisses her, slow and deep, and unwinds her top. Unlaces her pants and pushes them down her hips, noting how slick the leather is on the inside. 

He kneels in front of her, palms kneading her ass idly as he kisses the slick skin of her thighs, licks a line up to the dip and folds of her cunt, lapping his tongue flat over her clit briefly. Furiosa makes a ragged sound in her throat, body twitching to spread her thighs over his face and let him clean her up, but she clenches tighter on his cum, fidgets and squirms away from his mouth to collapse exhaustedly on the bed. 

Max goes crawling after, kissing up her thighs again and letting his teeth nip ever so gently on the inside of her thigh. “Gonna keep my cum inside you while I clean up, mm?” he hums, pressing a warm kiss over her slick folds. His tongue dips down, curling over her entrance and then sucking over her clit, and his broad hands pin her thighs open and down firmly into the bed when she bucks. “Gotta..mm, keep all my cum in your ass while I lick your pussy clean.”

“So full,” she whimpers, and his cock twitches at the thought that he’s filled her with so much seed that it’s a struggle not to let it spill. At the thought that he can give her more, can turn her over and press his cock back into her cum-slicked asshole. Grind deep inside her until his knot swells up again to keep him there, tied to her. How she’ll squirm and whimper as he shoots another load of his seed into her ass. How she’d look afterward, debauched, tired, utterly claimed.

She makes broken little noises while he licks her clean, laps at her inner thighs, her folds, then finally around her clit. She’s flushed and squirming by the time he gently sucks on her clit, traces his tongue around it. She’s fighting the orgasm, gets her hand on his head to push him away. He won’t let her, pins her hand to the bed and keeps going, tongue rolling hard against her clit, suctioning his mouth over the throbbing bud of it as she bites back a scream and bucks into his eager mouth. 

He feels a gush of wetness against his chin, her cum and some of his own, and traces a fingertip in slick little circles around her asshole. 

“Spilled some,” he says softly. “Not nice to, uh, spill my gift, mm?”

He dips his finger into her there, so slick and ready, and groans at the feeling of it, her body giving way to him so easily, even with her muscles tensed.

He takes a long moment to kiss that little bulge of a belly, and she moans when he rolls her over onto her front. Leaves her like that for a moment, sprawled out, as he takes off his clothes. When he drapes himself over her, Furiosa whines into the bed clothes, wriggling slightly as she feels the pressure on her belly again. She clenches, and some of his cum leaks from her hole, slipping down over where his cock is hard and waiting between her asscheeks. 

“Gonna knot you again,” he murmurs, idly caressing her cheeks. “Get my cock so deep inside you.”

She moans into the mattress and tilts up her hips, offering herself up to him, and he can’t restrain himself any longer, pushes forward until the tip of him breaches her cum-slicked asshole, slides in easily while she lets out a guttural moan. Her hands lash out, fisting into the pillows, clawing at the sheets as he rocks into her, takes shuddering breaths as he presses in with one long, slow thrust.

He settles himself over her, chest to her back, his arms pushed under her torso to take some weight onto his forearms. Lets his thighs fall outside of hers, pushing her legs together. He chokes on a breath when it makes her body feel even tighter around his cock, the slick wet walls opening for him so good. “Nnghh -.” He rocks inside her, breath gusting from his slack mouth as he feels the cum beginning to gather around his shaft, the filthy sound of his cock sliding inside all of the cum he’d put inside her; he squeezes his thighs together around her, urges her hips up to him more. 

“So tight,” he murmurs, kissing the side of her face again, kissing the curve of her cheek as Furiosa presses her face into the sheets and whines. “How you gonna take my knot? Ass so tight on my cock already - feel you pushing cum out on my cock, mm.”

“W-want it, want it,” she pants softly, “can take it, want it, c’mon…”

Hearing the words lights a fire in him, his hips jolting hard, knot pressed up against the rim of her. 

“Yeah?” he pants. “Like this?”

He grinds slowly from side to side, all angles and slick pressure, while she whimpers. On pure instinct he latches on to her neck, gripping the skin above her brand, and all the remaining tension floods from her body as she goes slack, melts onto the bed, and he can’t help but rumble a satisfied growl as he feels her body give way to his knot, feels her ass slowly relax, until he’s suddenly sinking deeper inside of her, his bulging knot lodged into her tight channel, his cum-swollen balls pressed up against her. She wails into the mattress, shrill and high in her throat as her limbs thrash against the overwhelming pressure of it, feet and thighs jerking intermittently in rigid tremors. 

He feels her wetness smearing over the underside of his balls, the rippling waves of her cunt spasming on nothing as she whimpers and keens and begs with her body. Max rocks his hips against her in slow deep thrusts, grinding inside her in slow circles, feels the jolts in Furiosa’s body every time his knot pressed into a place inside her that fucked the breath from her. 

“Look at you, taking my knot so well,” he murmurs, pressing his chest to her back, pressing her down into the mattress. “Taking my seed so beautifully.”

She makes a formless, breathless sound as he grinds his hips down against her. 

“You’re gonna take another load. Right here, like this. Exactly how I want you.” He punctuates his words with hard, deep grinding, and she gasps sharply, muscles clenching around his cock as she comes again, wet, wet,  _ wet - _

“Oh f-f-f- _ fuck _ !”

There’s a gush of wetness, filthy and squelching as she trembles against the bed violently. She squirts messily on the sheets, pussy clenching on nothing as he groans and keeps her thrashing body pinned to the bed. His knot is pulsing inside her, swelling, throbbing, and Max grumbles a sound in his throat as he latches his mouth onto her brand, sucks on her heated skin until she melts onto the bed, drained and thoroughly fucked-out. 

“My filthy little omega,” he purrs, rocking his hips in the barest of movements, reveling in the way Furiosa’s body twitches in time with the aftershocks of it. Her body glistens with a new sheen of sweat, warm and so deliciously sweet on his tongue as he laps a line along the tense muscle of her shoulder. “Mm, feel how messy you are, look how much your pussy squirted for me, from my knot in your ass, full up with my cum.”

Furiosa pants, turning her head against the side of the pillow and gasping at him, a pleading whine in her throat. “C’mon, w-want - please - wanna feel it again inside me.  _ Please _ .”

He shoves his hand under her hip, gets his fingers on her slick, oversensitive clit. She makes a sound of exhaustion, and he grins against her neck. 

“You’ve got one more for me.”

“I can’t…” she mumbles, hips trying to twitch away from his seeking fingers, but firmly pinned down by his hips, his cock. He grinds down into her, pinning her more firmly. 

“Wanna feel your ass clench on my knot when I fill you with my cum.”

He’s close, but so is she, only barely come down from the squirting, and he feels her full-body shudder when he rubs little circles around her clit. He presses down just over the hood of it, gliding down into a firm, unforgiving half-circle around her clit, fingers sliding down over her entrance and sinking in deep. Two fingers in, crooked up to rub into the rough place along her walls, while he twists and grinds the rough pad of his palm into her throbbing clit. 

Furiosa wails again, shaking her head desperately, but Max chokes when he feels her ass clamp down on his knot, the tight waves of her cunt walls squeezing down over his fingers as if trying to tie down on them, pulling them deeper inside her. The rush of wetness is a weak one, but Max doesn’t linger on the thought as he feels his balls pulling tight before he begins to empty inside her with a harsh shout. 

She’s sobbing, gasping with the aftershocks, and Max feels his body grow heavy as he relaxes, knot pulsing more slowly now, still pumping his seed into her. He can feel his knot through the thin walls separating his fingers from his cock, a closed circuit that gives him a full-body shiver.

“So full,” he murmurs against the skin just under her ear. “Feel that? Ungh—” her body clenches on his fingers, his cock, his knot, and he can feel some of his seed squeeze out onto the base of his cock. His hips twitch against her at the thought of having filled her up, at how he’s fucked her and filled her and made her come until exhaustion. At how much she’s his, never more claimed than when they’re like this, fucked out, still tied together. 

She whimpers, sounding breathless, and he knows he must be heavy like this. Using the hand with his fingers still inside her to anchor her to him, he rolls them onto their sides. She tugs weakly at his arm, whimpering ‘too much’ and as soon as he has them positioned comfortably he slowly pulls out his fingers, making her twitch. The movement triggers a hard pulse of his knot, a big spurt of seed, and the both of them moan.    


He guides her head to pillow on his bicep and wraps his free hand around her waist, stroking soft and slow over the curve of her belly, soothing her down as he presses gentle, murmuring kisses behind her ear and along the edges of her hairline. 

“Rub you down, later,” he promises her, fingers stroking over her cheek as Furiosa leans her head back against him in a dozy hum. He feels the weight of her body press to him, warm and damp and he dabs at the spotting sweat on her forehead with the cleanest edge of the sheets he can reach. “Not hurt, are you? Wasn’t too…?”

A slow, languid smile appears on Furiosa’s face. “Hmmn, didn’t hurt. Just feel like I’ve been fucked out by a War Rig. Legs don’t work.” She grins radiantly when he chuffs at her, cheeks flushed pink and giggle giddy in her throat. “You’re a machine.”

“Not a machine,” he mumbles, nipping her ear smugly. “Alpha. Don’t need legs when you’re filled up good. Gonna take care of you.”

His knot pulses again, reminding them both that he is still pumping seed into her, though much slower now, the last pulses of it dwindling down into a pleasant, soft throb where his knot is firmly snugged inside her. 

He caresses the slightly more pronounced bulge of her belly, rumbling with satisfaction at the idea of having given her a belly full of his seed. Outside, the day has melted away into the orange-purple of dusk, and when the first rush of cool air wafts through the windows, he feels Furiosa shiver against him.

“Cold?” he asks worriedly, wrapping his arms around her gently, rubbing over her arms as he fusses with the tangled sheets. He tugs and hauls them up off the bed, the wettest end furthest away from them, and wraps the rest around Furiosa, practically hovering over her now. “Can get some food up later, something hot. Warm you up and ah - set a bath.”

“Long as you’re...mmh... not expecting me to move ‘nytime soon,” she mumbles drowsily, snuggling down deeper into the wrap of sheets and the solid warmth of him behind her, still inside her. Her hand slips down over where he holds her to him, strokes the pads of her fingers over the ridge and dip of his knuckles before lacing them together. 

He holds her close until her breathing slows and deepens, rocking her in his arms like the gentle sway of the breeze on the green. 

 


End file.
